Sunshine
by Spencebox
Summary: Steve wanted to be happy. How many people could say that they had the opportunity to stay at a Villa in Italy for a few months, with nothing to do but eat peaches and watch the sunsets? He was happy that Tony had brought him, but he missed his crappy apartment in Brooklyn, having lunch dates with Sam and Peggy, and well... he just missed home.
1. The Man With The Metal Arm

_1983_  
 _Somewhere in Italy_

Steve Rogers sighed to himself, throwing himself on the the twin sized bed, gazing at the high ceiling. His long nimble fingers gripped the yellow covers, scrunching them in his hands, veins becoming prominent on his skinny arms. His head turned to the left, then the right, then forward again.

Italy, Crema to be specific, was so different from Brooklyn. The sights, the people, especially the food. It was all so different and Steve wanted to like it, he really needed to if he was being honest. Tony had brought him here, along with his fiancée Pepper, and his mom would turn over in her grave if she knew how rude Steve was being. So he would put on the smile that he knew would make Tony happy, and just deal with the cards he'd been handed.

He would only be here for a few months, and he'd have all the time in the world to sketch and draw and do all the things that Brooklyn didn't have. But Italy didn't have his friends… okay more like friend but she was everything to Steve. Peggy was the one who was always there for him, and he felt bad leaving her all alone, but she had encouraged him to go out and see the world, "Don't you even think about not going on that trip for me Rogers…".

He shut his eyes and rubbed his fists over them, pushing those sad thoughts of home away and trying to find the light at the end of the tunnel.

A car coming up the dusty pathway alerted Steve of someone coming, but he didn't know who. He stood from the bed, knobby knees wobbling as he made his way to the window, peering down at the red car. He squinted, trying to see through the window, though trying to be inconspicuous as best he could.

He smiled as Tony stepped out of the drivers sides, smiling and speaking loudly to, presumably his guest. Steve's eyes went to the car door that was opening, breath getting caught in his throat as a man as built as a mountain stepped out. The man turned and smiled at Tony, and Steve honestly forgot to breath, which was maybe why he started coughing, which made the man turn to his open window, and prompted Steve to duck down and hide.

"Steve! Get your butt down here!"

Steve took deep breaths, calming his chest before standing up, smoothing down his shirt and running his fingers through his straight blonde hair. His red shorts were much to big for his legs, but they complimented his much too pale skin. Steve took long strides to the door, shutting it behind him and walking down the hallway, feet slapping the smooth wood as he went down the steps. He made it to the bottom and listened to see where Tony was, and smiled as he entered the library.

Tony was still talking, holding a bag, presumably the mountain mans clothes, and waving his hands around the room.

"Ahh Stevie, finally I thought you'd gotten lost or something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, this is our houseguest for a little bit. Barnes, meet Stevie. Stevie, meet Barnes."

Steve found his breath gone, just as before, as he stared at the man Tony had called Barnes. He was, as Steve had seen before, the largest man he'd ever seen in his whole life, and he was just, well it was hard for him to describe.

His hair was like an ocean of chocolate locks that looked smother than silk, and it hung down to his shoulders. Steve found he couldn't even compare those mighty shoulders to anything, and he wondered if they were as hard as they looked. His arms were the size of watermelons, larger than Steve's whole head, and Steve bet that they could lift him up, with just one arm even.

Barnes was wearing a long sleeve shirt, gloves as well, and really, Steve wanted to drool over Barnes. His thighs were thick as tree trunks and his feet were clad in army style boots. But his face, oh his face, that was the cherry on the Sunday that he could never finish alone.

He was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous man Steve had ever gazed upon in his entire life, and truthfully, Steve could look at him all day. He was smiling at Steve, and his eyes held slight bags under them, he must have had a long trip. Steve blinked away those thoughts and noticed that Barnes was holding a hand out to him.

He shook it, throwing the older man a smile, trying not to blush at the feel of the man's larger stronger hand around his. They shook a few times, and Barnes retreated first.

Tony looked between the two men, eyebrow raised, "Well, I promised Pep I'd show her the town so uh, Steve can you show Barnes his room, actually, if you haven't settled down yet, can you give him the one I gave you? Unless you really like those yellow sheets, I feel like yellow is your color Stevie. But yeah, I'm out, so the house, well actually a Villa, a house is typically smaller, is all yours. Don't throw any parties you crazy kids." Tony walked away from the two men, calling for his fiancée.

Steve cleared his throat, smiling at Barnes, and Barnes smiled back.

"So let me show you your room, Barnes right?"

Barnes smiled, "James is fine. Only Tony calls me Barnes."

Steve smiled. James was a nice name, better than Barnes. He broke eye contact and walked to the spiral staircases, jogging up the steps, not looking back to make sure James was following him. Steve opened the door to the room that was now James, and quickly put the few things he had back in his bag, picking up his shoes and stray towel.

"You know, you don't have to give up your room. I can take a different room if you want…" James spoke quietly, muscled arm reaching behind to scratch at the nape of his neck. Steve shook his head furiously, done packing his few near and dear things.

"No, no, it's totally fine, You can uh push the beds together if you want more space or something like that…" Now Steve was the one to scratch behind his head. He picked p his bag and made his way back to the hallway, stopping when James called his name.

"Yes?"

James looked nervous to speak.

"Tony's right, yellow is your color."

Steve went bright red, the color standing out against his pale cheeks. He practically bolted into his new room, flinging himself on the bed and screaming into the pillow.

* * *

Tony and Pepper returned in time with dinner, which was just a few pizzas that smelt amazing to Steve. He had spent more time than he would like to admit smiling into his pillow thinking about James. He had found that there was a whole vineyard outside and needed to remember to paint it either tomorrow or in a few days.

Tony had called him down, telling him to get Barnes as well. And that's how Steve found himself standing in front of James door, hand raised, ready to knock and alert the man to dinner. But he found it hard to move his hand, to just knock forward and see James again.

And of course instead of just knocking, Steve opened the door and looked around the darkened room, spying the hulking form laying on the bed. The gentle rise and fall of the burly chest gave away the fact that James was asleep. Steve should've closed the door and let him be, he had looked so tired before, but he found himself walking into the dark room.

Steve noticed that James hadn't taken off his clothes, he looks like he'd fallen into bed the second Steve had left earlier. Steve bit his lip, fingers twitching, resisting the urge to touch the hidden skin. Instead, Steve walked to where his head was lying on the pillow, brown locks flowing on the pillow, and rested his dainty hand on the muscled shoulder.

Steve tapped his shoulder, eyebrows scrunching when the skin felt almost like a hard brick. He tapped the shoulder again, leaning forward with eyebrows raised, only to fall back and hit the floor when James shot up, hair swinging wildly around his head and eyes searching the dark room. He stopped where he spotted Steve, hand that had been touching his shoulder now pressed against the slim chest. James took in the scared form and laid back down, trying to calm down his racing heart.

Steve stood up and took a step back, speaking quietly and softly, "Foods downstairs." He bolted from the room, mentally berating himself for touching the sleeping man, knowing that any chance with James was gone. He barely registered his name being yelled as he ran down the stairs, refusing to go back and face him.

He slid into the kitchen, calming his racing heart as he gave Pepper and Tony a smile, though Tony saw right through it.

"You good Stevie? Something happen you wanna tell me about?" Steve shook his head, sitting down in one of the nice outdoor chairs and grabbing a slice of pizza margarita, avoiding Tony's questioning gaze. Tony shrugged it off, knowing he would get it out of Steve later.

"So Stevie, Pep and I went into town, small place really, but the people in town are just great, you should take Barnes, there are a couple bikes here up for grabs. And there was just-"

Steve barely registered Tony's voice, eyes shooting to the hulking form making its way to the patio, hair in a bun and gloves removed, though still in a long sleeve shirt. He took the seat next to Steve, larger than life arm reaching for a piece of the pizza, and Steve would never admit that his mouth watered at the sight of the muscle so close to his face.

"You holdin up Barnes? Beds good and comfy?"

It was a moment before James responded, mouth meticulously chewing the piece of saucy pizza, "I'm good." James reached forward and grabbed the pitcher of apricot juice, pouring himself a hearty glass and chugging it, a stream of stray juice going down his chin… was it wrong that Steve wanted to lick up that stream to those wet pink lips?

Pepper smiled and continued telling the story of their day out, making sure to mention the man who had mistakenly called Tony Pepper's father. And though Steve had no hard evidence, he could swear that he could feel James's eyes on him the whole time.

* * *

Steve had told Pepper and Tony that he would clean up, wanting them to rest after their day out, and they had happily agreed, which left just James and Steve.

Steve had grabbed the dishes, the empty pizza box, and the empty pitcher that had held apricot juice, somehow balancing it all in his arms. He would've made it to the kitchen, but he forgot that these old villas were made with doorstoppers, and he started to fall forward.

This was one of those moments from the books that his mother had read him when he was a kid, the moment where the princess falls into the princes arms and they gaze into each other's eyes as the world fades apart, and that was sorta what happened. A muscled arm wrapped around Steve's midsection, pulling him against a hard chest, and his head was thrown back on a hard shoulder.

Steve felt the breath leave his lungs, that seemed to be happening a lot around James, and he felt the pitcher slip from his fingers.

It all happened so fast, he saw a glint of sliver and then the pitcher was caught mid air, and Steve gasped, pushing back into the chest at what he saw.

James had a metal arm. Like, an arm made of metal that looked shinier than the silver watches Tony loved to wear. And yet, Steve only found he wanted to touch it, to see if it was as smooth as real skin was meant to be, or if it would feel rough under his fingers. Steve wondered if it was cooler than body temperature, and if it would feel sweet against the heat of Steves skin?

Steve turned around, hands still full, and looked at James. And the man looked scared, probably scared that Steve would run away, shy from his touches, and never look at him again. But that wasn't Steve.

"Wanna help me clean up? Two's better than one." Steve gave a little laugh and walked to the kitchen, this time fall free, and smiled when he heard James follow him. Steve washed, and James dried, he didn't want to ask if the arm couldn't get wet, instead just rolling up his sleeves and doing the dirty work.

Once it was all done, the two men just stood in the kitchen. James was looking anywhere but Steve, and Steve was trying to catch his eye. Steve was trying to get the courage to speak, but found his voice was gone, and he was struck immobile. He was scared, he didn't want to be rejected, or laughed at, or just told no. He had been told his whole life that he would never survive, that his body wasn't built to live, yet here he was. He just needed to get out and say-

"Do you wanna show me around tomorrow?"

James looked at the dumbstruck boy, smiling at the wide blue eyes that seemed to be looking at him like he was crazy, though a smile quickly broke out on the shorter mans face.

"I'd love that James."

James nodded and walked away, real and metal arms shoved into his pockets, and Steve stood there in the dark kitchen, smiling at the prospect of what tomorrow would bring.

Actions


	2. Out of the Loop

Steve woke up before anyone in the Villa- anyone in the whole town really- but it wasn't his fault, well not really. He had dreamt of James, dreamt life-like dreams of the man's strong arms, especially the metal one, cradling his small body as though he were a precious child needing their mother's warmth. James's wet mouth had felt so real on the skin of Steve's neck, the nipping teeth leaving red and purple marks that wouldn't fade for days, and wandering hands leaving deep bruises on his pale fragile skin- god what Steve would give to have his dream become a reality.

He had awoken from his dream with sweat on his brow and a tent in his loose boxers, his hard and weeping cock a problem only he could deal with. He had thrown his head back on the fluffy pillow, hand moving down his boxers to let his cock spring free, slapping against his flat stomach.

His left hand- his eyes clenched as his toes curled, wondering what James metal arm would feel like against his warm cock, if the cool metal would soothe the hot member- grabbed his cock, letting out a low quiet moan, not wanting James to hear him. He slowly stroked himself, images of James smiling making his release come closer and closer. His ragged breath rang through the room, his breath occasionally choking off in broken moans.

A silent cry left his lips as cum shot across his chest, staining his pale yet slightly reddened skin. His chest heaved up and down, trying to regulate his poorly functioning lungs. He lightly laughed at the sight of all the cum covering his chest, cock starting to plump up again at the thought of wether James would paint him with his own cum, if James would run his tongue along Steve's wet skin and lick up his release.

A finger ran through the mess on his chest, scooping up the pearly white cum and bringing it to his tongue, letting him taste himself. It was slightly salty he noted. He would love if James came on his chest, then he could rub it into his skin, marking himself as James's.

Steve reached over the side of the bed grabbing his forgotten shirt and wiping off his chest, finally sitting up and looking out the window, taking in the rising sun. Steve looked at his watch, only 6:13, too early to have breakfast. Maybe he could take a jog, or a walk, something like that.

Steve stood, stretching his lips, groaning at the cracks of his limbs moving together, letting them flop down to his side after a moment. He scratched his stomach, rummaging through his closet for something to run in, and it seemed a white shirt and some shorts would have to do.

He made his way out of his room, quietly closing the door, and tip toeing down the hall, down the stairs and out of the front door. Steve took a deep breath, the breeze feeling amazing against his skin. The smell of peaches hit his nose, and he turned to look at the peach trees. They were tall, and hanging from them were the juiciest peaches he had ever seen. He licked his lips, wondering if he could get one, he was a bit hungry.

His feet brought him to the tree, though he was much too short to reach. He stood on the tips of his toes, fingers stretching to reach the peach that was just right there it was so close-

A yelp left Steve's lips as a hand reached over his, plucking the peach from the branch, and coming back to rest in his hand. He looked over his shoulder, and gulped a the sight of James, the man's hair in a messy bun that should frankly be illegal cause it was giving Steve heart problems. Steve noted that James looked different than yesterday, he looked happier, and way less tired.

"You gonna keep staring or eat your peach? Got it just for you doll." Steve felt his face go red, and he found himself moving slightly away from James sweaty form, taking a bite of the peach. A moan left his lips, god it was a juicy peach, there was even a trail of juice going down his chin. He moved the peach back to his side, looking at James once more, though found the man was already staring at him.

A metal hand slowly moved up, wiping away the trail of juice on Steve's chin. Steve looked down, ready to flee from James.

"I like to take jogs in the morning. Do you?" It seemed James was the talker of the two, for Steve was always lost for words. He found himself nodding dumbly, before wildly shaking his head.

"Jogs aren't really my thing, I tend to do walks, running always messes with my lungs. But I could try, with you." James furrowed his eyebrows at Steve's statement, prompting Steve to explain.

"I can't really do a lot, my body kinda tries to shut down, but I can try my best, I can do anything if I want, just gotta take it slow." James nodded, eyes looking over the smaller man. James found the sudden urge to bundle up the smaller man in his arms and protect him from everything, but he would bet that Steve wouldn't appreciate that.

James started walking, and Steve followed, smile on his face.

* * *

They didn't talk much during their walk, James mainly looking through the dozens of trees with sharp eyes as Steve watched him. Steve noted that James was a huge man, and walked with a type of swagger that Steve couldn't place. He was quiet as he walked, though James footsteps were silent. Steve tried to think of ways to start a conversation but came up short, not wanting to ask how he got the metal arm as he felt it might be rude.

They made it back to the Villa in no time, Pepper and Tony eating eggs on the patio, Tony's voice loud enough that both Steve and James could hear every word.

"C'mon Pepper, we gotta invite my Aunt, it's a miracle that she's even alive and besides, if she doesn't come then basically none of my family is coming and that isn't fair Pep. And you wont have to talk to her I swear, the hot dog weenies will keep all of her attention I guarantee- oh If it isn't our resident daffodil and one punch man. How was your walk?"

Steve smiled at Tony and sat, picking up and egg and cracking it with precise movements. He chuckled when James grabbed one and competed destroyed it, smiling a bit, even letting out a giggle that made James smile back. Steve grabbed another egg and sat it in James's egg holder, cracking it for the older man. Jame watched his movements, eyes watching Steve's small fingers do what he couldn't .

"You two seem too be getting along very well." Tony's tone was slightly accusatory, and slightly questioning, though humorous too. It was very Tony of him to speak like that.

"Well yeah Tony, it is just us here… and besides I'm gonna show him around later. Maybe we can see some of the sights, get to know each other." Steve finished his egg and looked up at Tony, flinching at his glare.

"Well, before you guys go, can I talk to you in the library real quick?" Steve nodded and smiled at James and Pepper, following Tony inside. Once they reached the library, Tony shut the door and looked at Steve, though Steve spoke first.

"Is this cause I'm…" Steve had no reason to not say that he was gay, it was something that he should embrace and be proud of, but that nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling him to he should still keep it to himself, that he would shunned as he had been before.

"Kid, I don't care what team you pitch for, frankly I don't wanna know what you do when the lights go down, but this is about Barnes-"

"James." Tony rolled his eyes.

"…Fine, James. I just want, ugh dammit, I just want you to know what you're getting into."

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Stevie. I see the way you look at him, the way he watches you, I see it and I just…. I don't want you to get hurt." Tony's face fell as he finished his sentence, fist clenching against his side. He couldn't, wouldn't tell Steve, he had promised.

Steve walked toward his friend, looking into his agitated face. "What's goin on Tones?"

Tony sighed. "Just get to know him before you do anything rash okay?" Tony walked away, biting his lip and counting backwards from ten his head, trying to calm his racing heart and fluttering stomach. He cared about Steve, the kid was like his brother… he just wanted him safe.

Steve watched his friend walk away, shaking his head in confusion and curiosity, though a smile overcame his face when James stepped into the doorway.

"You ready?" James looked nervous and that made butterflies erupt in his stomach.

"Let me just change real quick and then we can head out. Sounds good?" James nodded and moved to let Steve pass him, eyes never straying from the blonde. A ghost of a smile crossed his face at the sight of Steve's ass in the pair of jogging shorts, and those eyes followed the bouncing cheeks up the stairs and out of sight.

Steve changed into a floral tank top with red shorts, combing through his blonde locks and sliding on some sandals. He stood in front of the mirror, turning and twisting as he gazed ay his deathly pale skin. He bit his bottom lip, wondering what hand shaped bruises would look like on his creamy skin, if they would stand out against his blank canvas of skin.

A lone hand trailer up his shirt and wrapped around his throat, a light grip that ghosted over the thin skin, though he did give an experimental squeeze and held in a moan as his cock grew hard.

"You almost done Stevie?"

Steve gasped and any and all thoughts of James's touching him flew out the window, smoothing his hair once more and moving to the door, gasping as he ran into James chest. His cheek pressed into hard muscle and he hoped the other man couldn't feel his hard on. Steve moved away, muttering 'sorry's' as he closed his door.

James looked a bit odd, he was wearing a cap and a jacket, his hair out of its bun and a long sleeve shirt covering his whole top. He looked like he was trying to hide, or be hidden, but only someone trying to hide would dress like that in Italy.

"Why are you wearing all that? You're gonna melt in that, C'mere, lets get you something more suitable." Steve took James's flesh hand and led the man back to his room, motioning for the man to sit on the bed. Steve walked to James luggage, which seemed to be very little, and opened the military style bag.

Steve scrunched up his eyebrows, looking up at James quickly to make sure he wasn't watching him, though the man seemed to be very slowly removing his clothes. Steve's fingers skimmed the pictures that had been jammed next to the clothes and other various items. His eyes skimmed the men in the first photo, they looked so happy and wild, and Steve smiled as he looked at James smiling face. He looked so young and carefree, nothing like the man who sat before him today.

Steve turned the photo over and read the messily written words.

Howling Commandos

"I don't have much, but maybe you can put something together doll." Steve blushed at the nickname, putting back the photo and grabbing what looked to be a pair of black sweats and a red long sleeved shirt. He passed it to James, assuming the man would step into the bathroom to change, but he was very wrong.

Steve gulped as James lifted his shirt over his over his head, giving Steve a full view of thee man's ripped chest, as well as his fully metal arm and shoulder. Steve wished he could run his fingers over the red skin in the area where metal met flesh. It looked painful, yet James face remained passive. Steve stood on his tip toes and pressed his chest against James, looking into the man's wide eyes, reaching behind his head and putting the mans hair in a bun.

He immediately moved away, pink hue covering his cheeks and ears as James finished dressing himself.

"Whaddya think?" James gave him a sleepy smile, and Steve gave him one in return. Steve nodded and made his way out of the room, James shutting his door and following behind him. Their footsteps echoed through the house, and Steve gave Tony a shout that they'd be back.

And well, Steve tried to suppress his smile when he, well he could've sworn it but wasn't sure, felt those metal fingers nudge his.

* * *

Steve and James made it into town in no time, both men parking their bikes by the side of a building and stepping onto the sidewalk.

"So, I've only been here long as you so unless there's something specific you wanna see, we can just walk around." James nodded, eyes searching the streets, but Steve didn't know what for. His eyes were sharp and searching, mouth in a hard line, and Steve felt the need to give him a hug, but instead just patted him on the shoulder.

"This way." James nodded, and the two men walked, taking in the beautiful buildings and very few people around. It was all so different from Brooklyn, the streets weren't riddled with druggies and dying animals, instead there were fresh smelling flowers and croissants fresh from the oven. He wished Peggy and Sam could see it too.

It took a while for them to actually start speaking, as James was a man of few words, but he was eventually willing to talk.

"Where are you from?"

It was a moment before he answered. "Brooklyn." Steve's heart soared, maybe they actually did have something in common.

"Which part? I'm from Brooklyn too, maybe we're neighbors.." James was silent for longer than he had been before.

"I don't remember."

Steve's steps faltered, he didn't remember where he lived? Steve looked at the man's emotionless face, trying to read him but getting nothing.

"What do you mean you don't remember? It's your home, no one ever forgets their home…" James stopped walking, eyes on Steve's questioning face.

"I haven't had a home for a long time Steve."

Neither man spoke, Steve not fully understanding the man's words, and James not wanting to speak. They found themselves walking once more, eventually stopping to get gelato before making their way back to the bikes. James was silent, thinking to himself how to go farther with the blonde specimen that was Steve.

"Don't worry James, we'll find you a new home, pinky swear." Steve stuck out his pinky, and waited. A frown crossed his face, hand falling to rest at his side, though a metal pinky slotted with his before it could completely lower.

"Pinky Swear."

* * *

Steve and James had returned later than expected, and Tony had merely given him the patented Dad look of questioning. And Tony and Pepper had told James and Steve about to ocean expedition they would want their help with tomorrow, and then Tony had pulled Steve away once more.

"Did you talk to him? Or do I have to negotiate to get two cows in exchange for your maidenhead?" Steve went bright red and whacked Tony's arm, laughing along with the older man.

"No Tony, I didn't question him because he doesn't need to be questioned…" But Steve's mind went back to the picture, of the words on the back, and decided that he trusted Tony enough to ask.

"If your sure Steve I mean I'm just-"

"Who are the Howling Commandos?" The glass of whisky that Tony had been sipping hit the floor with a crash, and Tony had never gotten such a cold look from Tony.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do… What do you know Tony?"

Steve noticed the nervous twitch Tony had in his left hand, and didn't question the false smile that came over the mans face.

"Nothing Stevie-Pie. But the local librarian, Bruce, he knows a bunch. Ask him and you'll get your answer." Steve watched as Tony stepped over the glass and out the room, up the stairs and heard the slam of the door.

He sighed to himself, stepping over the glass, and walking out of the room and into his own bedroom. He sat on the bed, flopping back and letting out a sigh. Steve hated feeling like this, like he was the only one out of the loop. Like everyone knew something he didn't, almost like an inside joke where he was the punch line.

But he wanted in, and it all started with James. The man who he dreamt about, the tall hulking figure that Steve could only hope would sit right here on this floor, on his knees and take Steve's cock into his warm mouth, metal hand holding him down as his cock was enveloped into that delicious warmth. He wold cum down his throat and James would take every drop.

Steve's hand scrambled under his shorts and he furiously jacked off his hard cock, coming in minutes at just the thought of the long haired man. Steve didn't bother to clean the cum off his hands, or any of his body, and instead situated himself under the covers, the lull of sleep taking him away.

Unbeknownst to him, James sat in his own bed, flesh hand stroking his thick cock up and down, wishing it was Steve on his knees, the blonde haired boy completely at his mercy. He would fuck the pale throat and make him take every last drop, wanting to have every part of James be a part of Steve.

And when James came with a grunt of Steve's name, he laid in his bed, wishing that a blonde boy with a smile like sunshine was next to him.


	3. Who Are You, Really?

James awoke at the sound of a floor board creaking, his metal arm grabbing the gun under his pillow and aiming at the figure hidden in shadows. The figure let of a laugh and stepped into the light of the moon.

"Really Barnes? Still have a gun under your pillow? Pretty sure the arm is more efficient than that hunk of metal."

Tony Stark stepped closer to James Barnes, glass of whisky with ice in his hand, though his face was covered in an angry glare.

"You're gonna have to tell him Barnes, he's not stupid-"

"I can't. Not yet." James was at a crossroads, not wanting to reveal his own shadows to the light that was Steve.

"I don't think you have a choice. He asked about the Commandos, I told him to hit up Bruce-"

James let out a laugh, before slumping over, metal hand clenching his ruffled locks. "I don't wanna hurt him Tony. I can't hurt him."

Tony moved closer, resting his hand on the mans flesh shoulder, "And you won't, but keeping secrets from him is the worst thing you can do. If you just tell him instead of letting him go and snoop around and find out himself then… he'll understand. I know Steve and he's one of the sweetest guys I know and he'll understand."

Tony stood, taking a sip of whisky and walking for the door, stopping when James spoke, "You know Tony, you're nothing like your father."

"I know. If I was like him, you'd be dead already."

Tony closed the door behind him, eyes widening at the sight of the bright lights under Steve's doorway. Tony pressed his ear against the door, listening for any sign that Steve was awake, but heard nothing. He threw back his drink, walking to his room and closing the door, sliding up against an already asleep Pepper, thoughts of James and his father swirling through his mind.

Steve sat on his bed, hand over his mouth and eyes slightly watery. Tony, one of his closest friends, and James, shit if Steve event knew what he was, were keeping something from him. Something big that seemed like it was way out of Steve's comfort zone. But , he wanted to know. Was it so wrong that he wanted to help James, wanted to be with James, wanted to see what made the older man smile like he meant it and never let that smile leave?

He didn't bother turning off the light, knowing that it would be morning soon anyway, and he barely slept, nightmares of James in pain plaguing his thoughts.

* * *

"So, you two lovebirds doing anything today, and don't forget to be back here by 3 or were leaving without you."

"I was gonna head to the library in town real quick, it'll just be a few quick hours then we can all head to the water. That good with you guys?"

Tony nodded, though James look apprehensive. "Can I tag along?"

Steve tried to think of an excuse but came up empty, "Uhm, well you can come into town with me sure but it'll be pretty boring to just look through books. You can maybe do some more exploring yeah?"

James looked at his apricot juice, nodding at Steve and giving him that sleepy smile. They ate in silence, all three of the men's minds of different things. Steve watched the two older man, picking at his bowl of fruit, eventually pulling back from the table to make his way upstairs. James watched him go, eyes on the back of the blondes head. He could sense the anger from Steve, but was stuck between sense and love.

He wanted to grab Steve and kiss him till he went dizzy, wanted to call him doll-face and watch the blush travel down his neck, wanted to hold him close and whisper every secret he had into the blondes ear, but… that was just a dream. He couldn't tell Steve about himself, he was a man from a different time and Steve needed someone not so lethal. James was a weapon, he was a monster, and he'd rather die than ruin Steve. Steve was the light and James the dark, and James would die before having to blot out his shine.

James stood, ignoring Tonys patented dad look and followed after Steve. He stopped at the blondes door, wondering if he would open if he even knocked, so instead he just pushed the door open, eyes widening at what he saw.

As a child, James's mother would tell him the story of Icarus, about how he flew to close to the sun and his wax wings melted, plunging him to the earth and his untimely death. Right now he was Icarus, and Steve was the sun, but he had no wings, and was allowed to gaze at what he would not be denied. Steve was shirtless, his perfectly imperfect spine on full display, his boney shoulders and thin arms just within reach.

He was so close, and yet, James was not the one with the wings of wax, for the space between them were his wings, for stepping any closer would be his fall. Steve's boney hips were encased in baggy shorts that left his long thin legs on display, and James could just imagine them wrapped around his waist. He would hold Steve against his very wall and take everything the blonde had to offer.

"Hey! Ever heard of knocking?" The fire in Steve's eyes was delicious, and James wouldn't mind having that look thrown at him all day and night. His thin arms had folded against the pale chest, trying to hide his expanse of skin and he seemed to take an angry pose, all his weight resting on one leg. It looked deliciously sassy.

James cleared his mind, any lewd thoughts of Steve going to the back of his mind, "You looked angry this morning. Is it my fault?"

Steve just looked angrier. "No of course not, nothing is your fault cause it's not like you tell me enough that even allows me to angry at you so no James, I'm not angry at you." Steve stood in the middle of his room, arms crossed over his chest, angry look on his face.

James stepped into the room, closing the door and walking until his front was to Steve's back. His flesh and metal arm rested on Steve's hips, pulling them flush against his own, a gasp leaving Steve's chest. They stood like that for a moment, Steve trying to keep his mind clear and James rubbed the divets in Steve's hips. He leaned down, resting his nose in the smaller man's blonde locks.

Steve let out a watery laugh, wishing he didn't feel what he did for James, that his love wasn't something dangerous and so terrifying that he wished it would just go away. And he barely knew anything about him, that's what made it just so wrong.

"I'm sick aren't I." It wasn't a question by Steve, but a statement.

James leaned down, lips ghosting Steve's ear, "I wish everyone were as sick as you."

He kissed the side of Steve's cheek before moving away, waiting for the smaller man to finish getting ready.

* * *

"I'll be quick, twenty minutes tops. Just go and do something fun and don't even think about just waiting here for me." James looked ready to disagree, but a sharp look from Steve shut down any argument.

Steve turned and walked into the big building, mouth open in amazement at the rows upon rows of books. It was truly a breathtaking sight, and Steve was slightly sad that he only had a limited time in the stunning building.

"Hello?" His voice echoed through the building, though no one responded. He tried again and smiled when a man emerged from behind a pile of books. He was taller than Steve, a mop of slightly curly hair on his head and a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. His green shirt was a deep contrast from his bronze skin, though Steve thought green was really his color.

"Oh wow, hi there, how can I help you? It's been so long since anyone has come here I thought I was just hearing things…" The man scratched his head but held out his hand.

"Banner. Bruce Banner. One and only librarian in the whole town."

"Steve Rogers, pleasure to meet you Bruce. I wish we could talk more but I'm here for a reason-"

"Oh yes yes, I can help you find anything you need."

Steve smiled and explained to Bruce what he needed. "I don't know a lot about it, I just have a name. Does Howling Commandos mean anything to you?"

Bruce thought for a moment, face blank and cogsworking in his head, before his eyes brightened, "Oh yes! Howling Commandos, you'll want the World War II section, follow me Steve."

Bruce turned and flew down one of the aisles, Steve trailing behind him, "You know, just before you came I was doing some really fascinating information on Gamma radiation, truly interesting stuff Steve….and here we are."

The two men stopped in front of a mountain of books, Bruce seemingly picking up the one on the very top and handing to Steve, smiling at the smaller man.

"It's a bit dense but just give it a skim, it's all in there. Call me if you need anything." Bruce walked awake, smile on his face and wave over his shoulder. Steve nodded at the retreating mans back and held the book to his chest, looking for a place to sit. He eventually found a chair near a window, taking a seat and opening up the book. He skimmed through pages, looking for anything on the Commandos.

A gasp left his lips and his hand stopped turning pages. It was the picture from James's bag, though now in black and white. Steve read the caption under it,

The war group titled Howling Commandos celebrate their rescue from a Nazi base that had been filled with agents formerly known as Hydra, presumably under the command of the Red Skull…

Steve gulped, turning the page, mind already making excuses for why James's looked just like the man in the photo. The next page held descriptions of the men in the photo, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabriel Jones…

James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (March 10th 1917-January 1945 (MIA))

Steves watery eyes read the words on the page, looking at James life from start to finish, though his story ended when he had fallen off a train, a body never found. James Barnes was, in history, dead. And even if he was alive, he'd be in his seventies, not a man in his late twenties with a metal arm. And he couldn't find a damn reason why he even had the metal arm…

None of this made sense, and soon Steve was overwhelmed with everything, too many questions and no answers and everything to do with James Barnes a mush in his mind. Tears fell down Steve's face as he closed the book and stood up, racing out of the building and going for his bike.

"Woah Stevie, what happened?" Steve looked up at James- no, at whoever this imposter was, and moved away from the reaching arm.

"Stevie?"

* * *

James knew the second he looked in Steve's eye that he knew. James had thought he'd have more time, more time to act like everything was normal before everything wasn't. He wanted more moments of gazing at Steve's sweet pure face before his wide innocent eyes would gaze at him with horror and fear.

James wanted to rest his hand upon Steve's pale flesh and hold him closer than was possible, as to not let the smaller man run from him for it would break his heart more than years of torture ever could. His eyes bore into Steve's as the man didn't speak, instead looked into James's eyes, as if looking for something.

He didn't move as Steve got on his bike and left, James eyes following his retreating figure. His metal hand clenched, sadness and anger meshing in his heart, holding himself back from running after the smaller man and begging on his knees for him to never leave. But he simply stood there, trying not to cry.


	4. Truce

Steve pedaled, weak lungs pushed to their limit and body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He was still high on the adrenaline of leaving James and didn't intend on letting it fade. He was mad, he had a right to be mad and goddammit, he was gonna stay mad. He had been lied to, well more like a huge secret that he didn't even fully understand, had been kept from him.

But, the more rational side of Steve, wanted to hear James out, wanted to let him explain what had happened to him, just wanted to know. Steve sighed, sitting on the grass by the edge of the road, not wanting a car to take a chunk out of him. He hefted the bike on the grass and laid flat on his back, looking at the sun that was slightly obstructed by some of the greenest trees he had ever seen.

"Do you need a lift friend?" Steve sat up, eyes squinting against the sun. A form stepped in front of him, hand held out in his direction. He looked at the man, eyes going between the broad shoulders and muscled arm. His much smaller hand took the bigger one, letting out a yelp when he was lifted up.

The first thing he noticed, among many things, was the height difference. This man was a giant, three times the size of Steve, and had a golden mane of hair that matched the beard that covered his chin. Though Steve smiled at the smile on the man's face, smiling brightly as he let his hand drop.

"Me and my Jane noticed you were laying here. Are you in need of assistance?" Before he could answer, another voice came from the red car that Steve had just noticed, "Is he dead?"

The large man let out a laugh and turned back to the car, shaking his head at the driver. Another car door slammed and a brown haired woman, presumably Jane, stood next to the large man.

"Do you need medical attention? Thor saw you and wanted to make sure you were okay. Do you need a lift into town or anything?" Steve took in Janes worried face and was about to decline, but then thought for a moment, he knew if he biked all the way back he'd probably pass out, maybe they could take him to the Villa.

"I don't want to be a bother but if you could give me a lift to my Villa I'm staying at I would really-"

"Oh it's no problem, just direct us there and we'll drop you off, another hitchhiker never hurt anyone." Thor patted Steve on the shoulder and made his way to Steve's bike and hefting it up, with only one arm might he add, and walking to the trunk.

Wait, another hitchhiker?

Would it be crazy for Steve to say that his heart gave a lurch at that thought that James could be in the back, that Thor and Jane had seen him stranded and town and had given him a ride? But it seemed fate wasn't on his side, for when he stepped in the car, he was welcomed to the sight of a pale woman with flaming red hair, her eyes like daggers in Steve's mind. She was leaning against the car window, though her body was positioned to face Steve.

She was wearing all back, and a pair of booties donned her small feet. She had a bag in he lap, though Steve could see that she was gripping it far more than a normal person would.

"Hey, I'm Steve." He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it, though she simply stared at it. His smile fell, as well as his hand, when it seemed she wasn't going to take it. He slid in the car, shutting the door. He heard Thor shut the trunk, and walk back to the passenger seat.

"Okay, lets get you first Steve. Just give me some general directions." Jane turned to look at him as she started the car, the sputtering of the old motor the only sound to be heard.

They made it to the Villa in a good ten minutes, Thor getting out to get Steve's bike and Jane giving him a farewell. Steve looked to the red haired woman again and held out his hand once more, smiling at her glare.

"Well, get home safe-"

"Natalia."

Oh. Steve smiled at her deeply accented word, nodding his head.

"Have a safe journey Natalia." He stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath of air and a wave to Thor. As the car sputtered down the road, the brown door the Villa yard opened with a bang. A frazzled, nearly distressed James stood at the entrance, eyes immediately zoning in on Steve. Steve didn't even have time to prepare before he was crushed against a firm chest, metal arm wrapped around his back.

They were silent for a moment, before Steve started to squirm, wanting to be put down. James slowly let him down, though kept his hands on the smaller mans boney shoulders. They stared into each other's eyes, and Steve scrunched up his eyebrows at the thin sheen of sweat the covered the mans forehead.

"I hope I didn-"

"Where did you go." Steve had never head James use that voice before, and frankly, it did something to Steve's insides that no other mans voice could. He wiped the thought from his mind and put on a hard face.

"I got a ride. Is that a problem?"

"Who?"

"No one you need to worry about. I'm back and it's," Steve checked his watch, "just about 3. And I'd like to join Tony." Steve walked away from James, not asking him if he wanted to join, still angry from earlier. He didn't hear James follow, and was it wrong that he felt a hint of disappointment?

Steve walked into the Villa, spotting Tony in yellow shorts and a tank, Pepper in a summer dress. "You kids ready? Where's Barnes?"

Steve scratched the back of his neck, "No clue." Tony narrowed his eyes, smelling a lie, but deciding to not call out Steve. "Well lets get going. We don't wanna be late, I do have a reputation to uphold."

Tony wagged his eyebrows as the three made their way to the red car, though Steve nearly tripped when he saw James leaning against the car door.

Tony clapped his hands and jogged to James,, slapping his hand on his shoulder. "Glad you could make it buddy."

And James replied, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Though his eyes remained on Steve for every word.

* * *

The car ride to the beach site was beyond silent, the only sound the rattling of the car. And Steve would a goddamned liar if he said James metal arm didn't stray to let his finger tips rest on his own every few minutes, at least until Steve would move them away.

The site was nearly empty, besides a few archeologists and Steve had perked up when he spotted Jane and Thor, thought Jane had been busy talking with a few other men. Thor had been ecstatic to him, though James had given Thor a devastatingly mean glare upon sight.

"Ah Steven, what a pleasant surprise!" He had lifted Steve off the ground in a hug, Steve's face pressing against Thor's massive unclothed chest. Steve laughed as he was let down, telling Thor how nice it was to see he and Jane there, and Thor went on to explain that his Jane loved all things Science and though this dig was not "Science", it was fascinating to her.

They spoke for a few minutes, before Thor looked over Steve's shoulder and his face grew hard.

"Who is the man who watches us?"

Steve looked over his shoulder and his smile fell. James stood a few feet away, and the glare he was giving Thor looked bad enough to cut glass. "Don't worry about him. He's harmless." Thor nodded with a look that Steve couldn't read, before saying he it was nice to see him. Steve nodded and walked to James, mouth in a hard line.

"Are you just gonna stare at everyone I talk to all day?" Steve planted his hands on his hips and jutted one to the side, taking a defensive stance. James raised an eyebrow before he smiled.

"Not everyone."

James took off his jacket, then his hat, and Steve blushed as he realized what James was doing. Steve tried to avert his eyes but found he couldn't. Metal and flesh hand pulled off a pesky shirt and Steve wanted to drool at what he saw.

Steve had only ever seen this much muscle in the magazines under his bed that had the latest pictures of men, abs and sometimes even a cock on display. But this, James, was something else. His chest was godlike, hard abs under white skin, rippling hard muscles running along his shoulder, though his metal arm was different. It started on the shoulder, and Steve nearly cried at the crude surgery that must have happened for him to get the arm.

But that didn't mean Steve didn't want the arm to pick him up and hold him close, or even what those fingers felt like if they were fucking him like he was a whore. Even his anger couldn't suffice the fact that Steve was a whore for James.

James left the pants on, and Steve was a little disappointed, but he'd rather not ruin the expedition with himself jumping James.

"Problem Stevie?"

Steve went red, and tried to hold back a smile.

"Not at all." Well, Steve decided, two could play at this game. He smiled at James and pulled his own shirt over his head, blonde hair fluffing up a bit. He dropped the shirt at his feet, smirking at James wide eyes and shut mouth. Steve spied Tony waving at him to come over, and left James standing by himself, though he quickly heard James catch up.

Tony, Steve, Jame and Pepper watched as a statue was brought out of the water, the beautiful blue humanlike piece of artwork wowing all three men. Steve noticed that its arm was missing, but was quick to eyes another man that was gazing at it.

The statue was brought onto the sand and laid down, Jane and another man looking at it with raised eyebrows. One of them men set down the statues arm, though before Steve could reach it, it was lifted from his view.

He looked at James, at the man held out the arm, the blue hand in front of him.

"Let's try this again. Truce?"

Steve was frozen for a moment, a glitch in time. He thought it through, the pros and cons of letting James try and worm his way into his already odd life. But then he thought, what else does he have to loose?

Steve's small hand took gripped the blue one and shook.

"I'm Steve."

James shook the hand as well.

"I'm James, but you can call me Bucky."

Bucky and Steve

Steve liked the sound of that.

* * *

It was night when they left the site, but no one was tired. Tony had made friends with one of the other men working at the site, a sweet british man named Charles with a love for genetics. He spoke heavily of Westchester and some kind of school he ran with his very very good "friend" Erik.

Tony had apparently made up a small party, every person In Crema with every Italian dish Tony knew was a party to Tony. People stood on the dance floor, heads shaking and ships swaying. Steve took another sip of his sparkling water and watched Tony and Pepper dance, completely aware that Bucky was next to him, staring. He averted his gaze, enjoying his bubbly drink and watching the dancing bodies.

A hand on his arm startled him, and he looked into brown eyes. It was a tall man, about as tall a Bucky, with slicked back brown hair and a shark like smile. He wore a tight fitting white shirt and beige shorts, comfortable loafers on his large feet.

"You look much to lonely for a night like this." He tsk'ed and lifted Steve by his elbow, practically dragging him by his elbow to the dance floor. Steve looked back at Bucky and his eyes widened at the sight of Charles whispering into his ear. An angry swell of jealousy filled Steve and he found himself dragging the mystery man the the edge of the crowd, and trying his best to dance like everyone else, which was pretty terrible.

It made the taller man chuckle, and he leaned down, whispering to Steve, "You're much to tense. Relax Steven."

Steve should've bolted the second the man said his name, as Steve had never end told him his name, but found all the blood in his body rushed to his cock, which had it harder for him to think with his brain.

He found he liked the heavy feel of the mans hands on his hips, though if one was metal it would be even better, and found himself falling into the mans hold.

They swayed for a few moments, and Steve found he had begun to enjoy the feel of not Bucky's hard muscles against his front, but he found himself ripped away from the mans hold by a metal arm that would feel amazing on his blood filled cock right about now.

The brown haired man waved at him as he was dragged away, and he waved back. Steve allowed himself to be dragged for a good five minutes before he planted his feet, stopping in his tracks. Before he could open his mouth he was pressed against a wall, a shadow looming over him. He gulped, hand scrambling to push the body away.

"Stop." And the gravely growl did nothing to soften his cock.

"No you stop." The hulking figure laughed and leaned forward, forehead falling against Steve. They were there, like that, for a moment. Neither moving nor speaking. And Steve never wanted it to end. But the forehead receded, and a oft pair of lips pressed against his. His eyes went wide, before he leant in, moving against the warm mouth.

Tongues battled and Steve moaned as he was lifted off the ground, legs encircling Bucky's waist. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, though it was more like ten minutes. James hand ran across Steve' back, flesh hand gripping his blonde locks and metal hand gripping his ass cheeks, and Steve's merely gripped Bucky's ridiculously muscat back.

They broke apart, Steve needing a deep breath, Bucky not so much.

"You good?"

Steve nodded, looking through the darkness into Bucky's eyes.

"Never better."

* * *

"You know, I think you did more harm than good my love."

"Charles please, you have such little faith in me." Charles looked at his lover, Erik, and smiled, leaning in to kiss him. They walked down the street, grass under their bare feet and just the stars above them.

During the party, Charles had seen how Steve and Bucky had yet to get over themselves and kiss and make up and had promptly asked Erik to direct Steven to the dance floor so he could have a chat with Bucky. He had peeked into his mind to try and see what was happening in their but had promptly left, seeing some things no one ever should.

And by the look on their faces when Bucky had dragged them away, they had done a good thing.

"You know, I quite like it here, the sunshine here is so different from home-"

"Be quiet." Erik abruptly stopped, putting himself in front of Charles as his eyes scanned the forest.

"We're being watched. I can feel the iron in their blood, no weapons, no knife-"

"No metal."

Both men turned as a gunshot rang through the night.

* * *

They made it to the Villa in record time, Bucky running with Steve on his back, loving the laughs that left the smaller man's lips. Steve had demanded that Bucky take them home, as he said with a smile on his face that it was a sin that Bucky's handsome face was not between Steve's legs.

That had promptly lit up Bucky's eyes and now, they made it back to the empty Villa. Bucky ran them to his room, and shut the door, setting Steve on his feet. They looked at each other, Steve speaking first.

"I'm still mad at you Bucky. There are still so many things I don't know about you and it makes me not trust you."

Steve frowned as Bucky's face fell, but he continued. "But there's something about you, I don't know what it is, but I can't not be around you. So I won't have sex with you yet, not until I know everything. But for now I wanna cream myself on your tongue."

A smile was Steves face as he said the lewd words and yelped when Bucky lifted him up and threw him on the connected twin beds, shuffling back on the yellow sheet as Bucky placed a knee on the bed. The larger man crawled after him like Steve was the prey with no escape, and Bucky was the hungry lion. And frankly, Bucky could just eat him up.

Steve rested again the headboard, just as Bucky planted himself between his open legs. There was no space between the two men, bodies touching with lust filled motions that made Steve lightheaded. Bucky kissed every part of his face before nibbling on his earlobe.

"You're gonna scream my name Stevie."

Steve let out a wanton moan and threw his head back onto the wooden headboard, Bucky's mouth sealing over Steve's supple pale neck, teeth biting into the sensitive flesh. Steve's hands gripped Bucky's waist, nails digging into hard skin that left no damage. Bucky made sure that the smaller mans neck was covered in purple marks, wanting the whole world to know who Steve belonged to.

He nipped his way down the Steve's skinny chest, licking across the sweet skin until he reached nipple. There was a time when Bucky would have wanted a wife, to have her pregnant with his child, and breasts filled with milk. He wondered what Steve's tits would looked like, fat and jiggling with milk. He took the nipple in his mouth and bit down, growling as Steve cried out in pleasure.

He gave the same attention to its twin, loving the red color that had taken over the nipple. His lips trailed down the slim stomach, peppering kisses and sucking a few marks along the way, stopping at the tops of Steves shorts.

Steve watched as Bucky looked up at him, a feral grin overtaking the mans face as his metal arm literally ripped the shorts in half, though Steve didn't protest. Bucky pulled away the ripped garment and practically moaned at the sight of a bare Steve.

He had a light dusting of hair at the base of his cock, it matched the color on his head, though Bucky could say he expected more hair. His balls, both of them, could be easily cupped in one hand, and Bucky would have great pride in taking both of them in his mouth and having his tongue roll them around.

His cock was a good length, smaller and leaner than Bucky's, but still beautiful. Bucky licked a stripe from base to tip, before enveloping the whole cock in his mouth. Steve let out a deep groan and tried to jut his hips forward, but found the, bound to the bed by a metal hand.

Bucky sucked his dick like a pro, bringing Steve to cum down his throat much to fast for Bucky's taste. But they were far from done. Bucky waited until Steve was done before swallowing every lat drop, moving up the smaller body and kissing those pink lips, letting Steve taste himself.

"Time for the main course Stevie." He kissed the tip of Steve's nose before standing up from the bed and shucking off his pants, giving Steve an eyeful of the biggest cock he'd ever seen. It was long, and thicker than Steve's boney wrist, and the head was leaking a steady bead of precum.

Steve didn't have a chance to say anything before Bucky returned to his previous position, face between Steve's legs. He lifted one of Steve's thighs off the bed and rested it on his flesh shoulder, exposing Steve's tight asshole, ready to be eaten like his last meal.

To be honest, Bucky only had a few memories of eating pussy, rarely ever ass, so he would trying to navigate this as best he could. He pried apart Steve's cheeks and licked one longs thick stripe up to his balls, blowing cold hair on the clenched hole.

"Ya gotta relax Stevie."

Steve took deep breaths, trying to will his body to unclench and luckily, it felt like it worked. Bucky smiled and the less tight hole before pressing a kiss to it, only to furiously tongue at the tight furls, grinning when his tongue slid inside the tight heat.

He pushed his tongue in more, loving then desperate moan that left Steve's mouth, wishing he cold hear it all day for the rest of his life. He repeated this action for some time, pushing his tongue in and out, taking in Steve's nearly sweet taste. He could see that Steve's cock was getting hard again, and his metal reached up and slowly jacked him off.

Steve was in heaven, his body in a euphoric state that he never wanted to leave. His asshole felt amazing, Bucky's tongue doing wonders he could have never imagined.

"Buck, Buck-please please fuck I'm gonna- fuck Bucky…"

Bucky pulled off of Steve, sitting up on his knees and gripping his cock, as well as Steves in his hand, jacking them off together, both men crying out as they release in tandem. Steve whimpered as Bucky kept on coming even after Steve had stopped, the metal hand working the sensitive flesh. An mountainous pool of cum rested on his stomach, and most of it was just from Bucky.

He released their cocks and fell forward, arms planting on either side of Steve's head as to not collapse on the smaller man. His soft cock flopped into the come pool and both of them laughed, though Bucky stopped as he found his metal hand smearing all of the come across Steve's chest.

"Buck really?"

"You're mine Steve. I just never want you to forget that." Though some of the cum spilled onto the sheets, most of it rubbed into Steve's skin, and was it wrong that Steve liked it?

Both men, Bucky and Steve tried to close the space between to kiss, at least one more time, before a harsh banging resonated through the house. They held their breath, knowing it wasn't Tony or Pepper, for they had keys.

It was a minute later that two more consecutive bangs rang through the house.

* * *

Kyle gulped. He stood in front of the directors office, coffee in hand, sweet dripping down his forehead. He was just an assistant to some nameless office guy, he didn't want to do this. He lifted his hand and knocked twice, waiting to the command to enter.

"Come in Kyle."

And how he knew his name was just way over Kyle's head. He pushed open the door, putting on a smile for the Director, quickly walking to the desk and setting down the coffee.

"Anything else sir?"

"The file report from Rumlow."

Kyle reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the Manila folder, handing it to the Director. The man opened the folder and nodded, before slamming it on the desk.

"Is there a problem sir?"

The Directors eyes found Kyles and he instantly regretted asking anything.

"The Asset is alive and has been spotted."

"What's the Asset?"

"Way above your pay grade Kyle." The Director took a sip of his coffee, and sneered as he swallowed.

"You know, the difference between soy and 2% milk is monumental, which is about the size of the mistake you just made."

Kyle gulped and tried to back away, but found himself frozen. He looked around the room as a red aura enveloped him, holding him in place. The Director pulled out a gun and shot Kyle in the head, pocketing the gun once more. He pressed the button to his assistant.

"Shelly, have someone come and clean this up please?

"Sure thing Director Pierce."


End file.
